User talk:GaiaDraganoid
Welcome Welcome to the bakugan wiki home page of the one and only Gaia Draganoid formally nown as on dimensions as tremayel! Who are you? I am a smart and talented person that likes to collect.On dimensions i have a pretty sick collection of bakugan on my team!As they say you win some ya lose some you just get back up and keep brawling thats my motto everytime i get on my favorite game to play.Rite now i have over 70 bakugan and counting!Some New Vestroia bakugan so i have a pretty coool collection of bakugan !!!!!!!!!! The stuff you put on your talk page, GOES TO YOUR PROFILE. So now you heard me, now SHADDUP! 06:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Aw man ok i got it now still learning Warning Grammar. LEARN IT. This supplements as your first warning. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :You are also not allowed to remove warnings. Strike #2. One more and you're banned. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, please do not link to uncreated pages. This is another warning. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 21:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Sure. For one part, I noticed that on one page, you linked "Miu's", but you should only link "Miu". Also, the preview button can show you if the pages you're linking to exist or not, which can help. (It's Battle Brawlers, not Brawlers). --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!! 21:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC)'' :There is a button that says "Add photo" and another that says "Add gallery". (When you press "Add gallery", you choose the Gallery style, then close that out and use Add photo anyways). --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 21:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC)'' Sorry, I can't make it right now. I'm busy with homework and stuff. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 21:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC)'' Sorry, again I can't make it today. I might be available tomorrow, but it depends on the homework. I have a GINORMOUS essay to write today on the digestive system. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 00:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC)'' :Capstone? I'm not familiar with that. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 00:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Sure Just came here to tell you that i do NOT despise because your anme likes alot like mine and I might be blocked because the thought you are my 2nd account.I oticed admins have been being unfriendly.DA won't deal with the TRUTH that he is a jerk.Also,A grammar error?! is that worth something to be yelled at?! this must stink for you.. GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 19:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) IT's ok That's ok.like i said,I do NOT despise you if you have a similar username. Fan Art Please do not add Fan Art to articles. This is your first warning. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 23:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's okay. Fan Art ''is allowed on the Wiki, but only on your User Page or Signature/Talk Page. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 00:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Server? (I'm usually on Dharak). --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 00:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I might have to change teams, though. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 00:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::OMFG ... BD's not loading for me, and I have to go now. Sorry. If you have school off tomorrow, I'll probably be around most of the day. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 00:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Erm, where, again? I'm at Dharak, next to the Leaderboard at the School Front. I looked up your username and it says you're not there. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 22:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, whoops. I just logged off because I'm too impatient XD Sorry~ I'll try going back now, but I think I might have to quit early because it's dinner time. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]]'' IN RED!!!'' 22:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Do not add Low Quality pics to articles. Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 22:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures No thx. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Re: BDP Sure send me your user and pass here -> http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Firestormblaze Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Re : Heads up Your "heads up" was a little late dude. I'm done. Gaia_Thunder_Fury.png 2011-05-26_2049.png Gaia_Sub_1.png TG_Battle_Gear_Copper.png Tremayel.png Tremayel_Drago.png Gaia_Pyrus_2.png Gaia_Pyrus_1.png Gaia_Lava_flows.png Gaia_Healing_light.png Gaia_Haso_1.png Gaia_Drakus.png Gaia_Body_and_Soul.png Gaia_Baku.png Gaia_Aquos_1.png Full_wide_Gaia_Drago.png TG_Gold_BG.png TG_Pyrus.png TG_Pyrus_baku.png TG_Silver_BG.png Re : Thanks No need to thank me, it's what I do. No reward or "tip" needed. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! GM I brawled a GM by going to the avior server on Thursday and got selected to battle over another 40 brawlers. -3- Im VERY lucky since i got picked like..3 times. TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 16:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC)